


Gloves Thrown Down

by severinne



Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Greystone is the sort of man used to getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves Thrown Down

The closer he got to home, the more Daniel realized that he had always missed being the one behind the wheel.

A primal rush of pleasure shivered through him as he skidded his sedan to a screeching stop in the curving drive outside his house and just… waited for a moment, absorbing the last vibrations of the engine into his aching body. The leather driver’s seat was molded tight to his back and thighs, pressing at bruises beginning to throb just beneath the skin, waiting to bloom in evidence of how that Tauron thug – Sam, was that his name? – had thrown him to the wall behind the boxing club, had beaten him far too efficiently to not be an expert in that sort of work.

Daniel moaned softly as he finally climbed out of the car, though not entirely in pain. The ground has been gritted and hard beneath his knees, his ears filled with the hollow chime of an oncoming concussion, yet the smallest shock of bare fingers tipping his chin had blown that all away. Joseph Adams - _Adama_ \- had done away with his distancing mourning gloves, and his bare fingertips had carried the echo of cigarettes, had pressed the taste to his tongue when his thumb dared to play at his split lip, eyes glinting with something cruel enough to prove he was very much the brother of the callously vicious man waiting at his side.

Coming from prim and proper Joseph, that touch of flesh-to-flesh had been like a firebrand to all his idle libidinous thoughts where the other man was concerned. A kiss could not have been any more shocking than those naked fingers on his face.

His body was slow to move through the stiffness of abused muscles but he limped as best he could downstairs to his lab, every ache awakening his need and shaping his desire to a hard crystalline point that he fed directly into his computer console. A smile played at his stinging lips as his fingers effortlessly configured stored settings and fused elements of select simulations, sculpting data and light to answer his purpose.

His commands in place, his heart pounding, Daniel set his holoband in place with hands that shook with the slightest quiver as the world melted away.

In place of the world he had his solarium, a sprawling room with walls built entirely of windows, lacking even a single door to interrupt the surround of water and forest to all sides. He had programmed the outdoor setting for late afternoon, when the light would be turning golden enough to warm the white marble floor and the snow-silked chaise that waited in its central place of honour.

Normally, this room was his solitary space, a private sanctuary of quiet relaxation to be shared with no one, not even Amanda. Daniel wondered, as he settled down into the chaise, whether he risked despoiling the calm he gained here by indulging in another sort of relaxation entirely.

Then his eye caught Joseph’s dark shape waiting on his arrival, and Daniel cast the worry aside. The striking contrast of this man in _his_ room made this choice the perfect one.

His shadow was safe, stripped of the hard and dangerous anger he had shown this morning. Yet it also lacked Joseph’s more endearing qualities, the coltish stumble of his first cautious steps into the virtual realm that had made Daniel swell with an enchantment he hadn’t felt since his first youthful experiments, back when this technology was exotic and new. Without Joseph inhabiting his avatar – without his real body sharing the leather sofa in his den, his heat lingering close only inches away – this body was empty and expectant, waiting to be filled.

Daniel smirked to himself. He could do that.

‘I want to see Tamara again.’ The avatar also lacked the righteousness of a father’s loss; the mimicked demand sounded more beseeching, like a plea. Grimly satisfied, Daniel narrowed his eyes, thighs shifting slightly on the chaise.

‘That’s a privilege you’ll have to earn,’ he said haughtily. ‘Are you willing to work for it?’

The line was cheap, even indecent under the circumstances, the sort that would only work in a contrived fantasy like this but the important thing was that it _did_ work. Joseph’s dark eyes even narrowed with an ounce of believable contempt as he loosened his tie, threaded it from beneath his clean white collar and laid it carefully aside on the glass-top desk before removing his jacket with the same slow consideration. The striptease was carried out with a seriousness that eased some of Daniel’s self-consciousness about the stupidity of this scenario; somehow, watching a man unlace his simple leather shoes made this feel a bit less tawdry than, say, casting Joseph Adama as the vanquished Tauron highwayman in one of those antique erotic films Amanda sometimes favoured, bursting with rebellion and begging for the lash.

But then Joseph’s avatar stripped away his shirt, and Daniel fervently resolved to program this body into the first filthy-minded Tauron porno he could find. He knew his scanners were accurate down to the cellular level, and _frak_ but Joseph was hiding some considerable assets under his modest dark suits. Shame gone, he watched hungrily and idly palmed his growing erection through his fine trousers while Joseph took his own down and gingerly stepped out of the pooled fabric at his ankles, baring himself completely to Daniel’s covetous gaze.

‘Come here,’ he commanded hoarsely, reclining back on the chaise to complete the direction. The holoband could interpret some of his rudimentary wishes and feed them into this illusion, and Daniel sighed his satisfaction when Joseph swept down exactly to his desires, one knee planted between his splayed thighs and both hands braced on the curving back of the chaise, his hard olive-skinned body hovering over him, far enough away to look but close enough to explore with tentative hands. The reactions on Joseph’s shadowed face as Daniel palmed over his chest were stunningly perfect – the frustration of unwilling arousal played openly in his eyes when he thumbed at a nipple before tripping his fingertips down towards his groin.

‘What do I need to do?’ Warm breath brushed his ear in time to the question, business-like and resigned. Daniel shuddered, closed his hand around Joseph’s heavy but quiescent cock as he craned his head to answer. The silken-smooth flesh was already stirring at his touch, the lively weight of it making his intentions stick in his throat for a choked silence before he could speak. Finally, he licked his lips, took a steadying breath.

‘Suck me,’ he said. ‘Down on your knees.’

He let Joseph slide away from him, regretting the loss of his heat and closeness until the sight of him sinking to his knees at the side of the chaise evaporated his doubts. Toned muscles tensed through his shoulders as Joseph bent to his task, carefully freeing Daniel’s fully flushed erection from the confines of his clothing and holding it firmly with warm fingers curled at the base. Daniel stared down the length of his own body to where that hand held him, aroused as much by the still-unfamiliar sight of that ungloved hand as by the touch itself. Frak mourning rituals, Joseph had been a tease to keep such hands so modestly hidden from view.

There was nothing teasing, however, about the mouth that slid wetly over the head of his dick and sank down to meet that naked hand. Full lips and a strong tongue worked over him with licentious precision, so flawless that Daniel released a harsh, ragged moan despite the twinge of irritation at the back of his mind. Joseph would not be the kind of man to give such a perfectly dirty blowjob. In his own mind, Joseph would suck cock the way he had first tried to walk in this virtual realm, full of sweetly awkward uncertainty. He would not – oh, gods, _yes_.

Despite himself, Daniel whined and arched in the chaise, hands tangling in Joseph’s dark hair as the avatar took his dick deep down his throat, swallowing tightly around the head and sending sparks of pleasure all the way up his spine. ‘Full of surprises, aren’t you?’ he asked wryly, largely addressing the needs of his own imagination but Joseph’s dark eyes glanced sidelong at him with a hard, heated look that nearly made Daniel come down his throat on the spot. Gasping and shuddering, Daniel tightened his grip on Joseph’s hair and reluctantly pulled that gorgeous mouth away from his cock.

The sight of the wet red flush of his lips drew Daniel upright, leaning in to steal a first impulsive kiss. Joseph’s mouth melted deliciously against his own, the musk of his recent efforts heady on his tongue, and Daniel chased down his own taste like the narcissist he sometimes was before pulling back just far enough to speak, lips and breath brushing each to each. ‘I want more,’ he murmured, one hand tangled still in Joseph’s hair while the other rummaged beneath the cushion at his back. He transferred the small jar to Joseph’s hand as soon as his own had found it, exactly where his program had set it ready for use. ‘Frak yourself open for me.’

Daniel stood to remove his own clothes, letting his own lighter suit drop carelessly to the floor while his eyes raked greedily over the breathtaking sight at his feet. Joseph had stayed on his knees at the side of the chaise, thighs spread wide with his arm reaching awkwardly backward, long glistening fingers sliding up between his buttocks. Joseph’s other hand was clenching convulsively against the edge of the chaise, next to where his head was trying to bury itself in the unforgiving cushioning: brow furrowed against the silk upholstery, mouth panting and eyes squeezed shut with every appearance of reluctant arousal. _This_ was the Joseph he had desired since that second cup of coffee, since the moment his grief had receded long enough to truly notice the man who shared that grief with him – raw, humbled, and utterly beautiful in his way.

He resisted the unplanned desire to simply kneel behind Joseph and replace those lubed fingers with his desperately throbbing dick – this simulated room was meticulously naturalistic, which meant that the white marble floor was every bit as cold and hard as it looked. Instead, he sat back down on the chaise and stilled Joseph with a single finger tracing his parted lips. ‘That’ll do,’ he said, almost gentle contrary to the scowl that darkened Joseph’s face as he stiffly withdrew his fingers from his ass. ‘Now, get up here,’ he ordered. ‘You’re going to ride me now, alright?’

‘Do I have a choice?’ Joseph muttered disdainfully. His biceps flexed enticingly as he braced himself up against the chaise, using the leverage to crawl up and over Daniel’s body with a slow, quiet power that made his mouth go dry.

‘No,’ he agreed softly, hoarsely. ‘No, you don’t.’ Another dark thrill of lust set Daniel shivering with anticipation as he watched Joseph shuffle into place straddling his hips, reaching backward again to take Daniel’s cock in his efficient hand. As tightly coiled as he was, Daniel fought to hold off the orgasm that nearly took him at that touch alone. He bit his lip and stifled a groan when the head of his dick pressed the slick furl of Joseph’s readied hole and before he was ready he was being consumed, tight heat sinking slow but irrevocable around him.

Daniel shook at the sensation, hands grasping at Joseph’s powerful thighs as the other man, feeling far more real than the simulation he was, seated himself completely on his cock. He stared upward, distantly awed at the quiet play of emotions on Joseph’s face, the modest downward flutter of his long eyelashes contrasting with the hard set of his jaw. So much potential waiting to be unleashed, and Daniel wanted it all. _Now._

‘Move, gods damn it.’ He ground out the command through gritted teeth, hips bucking impatiently hard. A convincing grimace contorted Joseph’s stony face, but move he did, albeit gingerly, arms rising first to brace his hands against the curved back of the chaise above Daniel’s head before his hips shifted over Daniel’s lap, setting a tentative rhythm that grew more confident with every rise and fall, a fine sheen of sweat starting to slick skin growing warmer in the deepening light. Daniel’s hands roved freely now, skimming flexing hips towards Joseph’s heavy cock, clawing at clenching abdominal muscles, up his broad chest – oh, his heart was _pounding_ – and up further still to cradle that lightly stubbled jaw, to stroke that frowning mouth.

‘Talk to me,’ Daniel demanded breathlessly. Dark eyes flared open, shock openly displayed before his gaze narrowed.

‘What do you want to hear?’ Joseph’s tone was sardonic, and a little breathless.

‘Just…’ Frustration was curling tight around his arousal, he wanted…. He needed… ‘Just _talk to me_ , damn it.’

‘You’re a bastard,’ he snarled back, scathing with spite.

‘Oh, gods…’ The hard edge of Joseph’s words burned violently through Daniel’s lust, answering the open question that had held his pleasure in check until now. He wanted more than Joseph’s polite uncertainty, wanted the rage, and yes, the threats and danger too. ‘Yes… more…’

‘Greedy son of a bitch.’ Joseph grabbed his wrists, forcing his hands away from his body and pinning them to the back of the chaise as he rutted harder, teeth bared with convincing anger. ‘You’re a frakking _child_ , think you can have whatever you want… think you can have _me_ …’

He moaned deeply, writhed helplessly beneath the body riding him with greater ferocity. ‘I have you,’ he panted, a triumphant grin pulling at his lips. ‘I can have you… _oh_ , gods… yes, whenever I want…’

‘Frak you.’ Angry spittle wet his face, teeth found his bared throat. ‘I could tear you apart…’ he swore vehemently, and the truth of the words ripped through Daniel as he cried out and came hard into Joseph’s body, his response restrained by the hands and the hips still holding him down, holding him together.

Joseph was hard and heavy against him, still working his ass over Daniel’s weakly spasming cock but he didn’t linger, refused to stare down the consequences of his lust. He savagely wrenched a wrist free from Joseph’s elegantly cruel hand, ripped the holoband from his eyes, gasped as the tightness around his sated cock vanished in the loss of his virtual eye. The orgasm had been neurological rather than physical, but his body retained the same boneless tremble, the same racing heart. He inhaled hard through his nose, grimaced to feel the drip of fresh blood.

He was still attempting to staunch the nosebleed away when Amanda came home.

She was injured too, her blonde hair stained with blood, and for a grateful moment his dismay dispelled all else, though he stubbornly refused to let her treat the wound Joseph’s brother had left on his face. Momento that it was to something he couldn’t yet name, he didn’t want it gone.

He didn’t want to lose the memory in a frak with his wife either, but when Amanda voiced her need he went down on his knees all the same, took his time licking her until her wetness soaked the taste of Joseph’s touch from his lips and his dick had hardened enough to give her what she needed.

 _This might not be my best morning,_ he had mumbled with wary shame, but now he pressed her close, hiding a bitter smile in her golden hair.

This had been the best morning since the worst morning of his life.


End file.
